Teenage Dreams with Lily
by ILoveLilies13
Summary: Story of Lily's Life throughout Hogwarts as she deals with Love,deaths,friendships and general teenage problems
1. Meeting Scorpious

Lily stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed,glaring at her brothers that stood on her bed, James holding her diary And Albus her tee-shirt. She looked like a childish version of her grandmother Weasley.

'Give them back' Lily wined half dressed and shivering in only her shorts.

'You don't mind me taking a look do you?' James asked opening the diary a crack and poking his nose in it to tease his baby sister.

That was it for Lily. She pounced on James causing him to fall backwards and grab the first thing that he could which was Albus. The diary went flying through the open window and Albus fell to the floor,James hand still clutching his ankle.

'Owww!' Albus cried as his face smashed into Lily's new hogwarts trunk and blood gushed from his nose leaving a trail of it down his jumper.

'Serves you right' Lily said smugly grabing her tee-shirt from Albus's grasp and pulling it on before running downstairs to retrieve her diary.

'Mum! Albus's nose is bleeding because he and James tried to steel my stuff.' Lily yelled to Ginny as she passed through the kitchen and into the garden.

'Wait, what?' Ginny asked her concerned head poked round the door. 'What did you say?'

'Albie and James stole my dia-notebook and my tee-shirt and were keeping them out of my reach so I poked James and they fell of my bed onto my trunk.' Lily said simply while dusting of her pink book as though she was saying what she was going to do next weekend.

'Ugh' Ginny sighed. 'Harry,fetch the Potions!' Ginny yelled.

'Move you lazy lump' James moaned.

'No you move! You're the one that's on top of me and let go of my leg!' Albus muttered not in the mood for an argument as his head felt like it was split in two.

'Sorry bro,' James let go of his ankle. 'but I can't move'.

'How did she do this to us?' Albus asked puzzled. 'Nobody Lily's side could do this much damage!'

'One word...Magic' James groaned

Several footsteps thumped up the stairs and into Lily's room.

'woah' Harry stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Albus with his face against the hogwarts trunk and James on top of him,unable to move. 'Poked him eh,looks like you pushed him..hard.'

'More like she jumped on me Dad!' James wined as he was levitated onto the bed by Ginny.

After Albus was mopped up and James ribs and collar bone were healed,the family flooed to Diagon Ally where the boys and Harry went into WWW and Ginny and Lily headed to Madam Malkins.

'Heading to Hogwarts?' Madam Malkins asked lily,who replied with a small nod. 'Stand still while I pin this then.' She said and began poking pins in the hem of her robe while talking to Ginny. A small ring rang out meaning someone had entered the shop and a 13 year old blonde boy and his father came into view. His father looked stiff necked dressed in a black suit with his hair slicked back even though it was a sweltering hot day. His son,however was dressed in muggle shorts and tee-shirt with his hairs messy and sticking up,much like her brothers and dad.

'What do we need?' the boy moaned running his fingers along a shelf. 'eugh' he muttered wiping off the dust he had gathered on his fingers.

'I need a new suit Scorpious and I can't have you bothering me. Run along and find your new school robes. The ones you have now are rather short.'

Scorpious Malfoy ran towards the hogwarts rail of robes and stopped dead when he saw Lily and her Mum. Though he was a Gryffindor and friend of Albus, Lily had never met him and blushed madly thinking of her pink,sparkly diary on her bookshelf.

'Hello Mrs Weasley, It's such a shame that I haven't met Little Lily yet. Albus talks about her an awful lot,but then again she is just sister. Pleasure to see you too Madam Malkins.' Scorpious. Said in an ever so posh way. He smiled and charming smile at Lily and said 'Gee, you must be Lily. I look forward and to seeing you at hogwarts.'

Lily blushed madly again and smiled taking in his lovely features like she would never see him again.

'Well bye then' he finished a little pathetically and walked off to the hogwarts robes,peaking though them and grinning at Lily occasionally to make her laugh.

'Scorpious,what are you doing?' A cold voice sent shivers down Lily's spine.

'Waiting to get my hogwarts robes fitted,father.' Scorpious trembed anxiously. 'But look who I found.'

'Ginny Potter!' Draco Malfoy boomed. 'I didn't expect to see you until Lily's birthday!'

'Wait,you to are friends?' Lily asked shyly.

'Yea,I thought you were arch enemies!' Scorpious blurted out before shaping his hands to his mother and turning red.

'No,no,don't worry! We're friends! Harry and Draco settled there differences after the war and so now we're all friends.' Ginny laughed.

'So,You ready for the sorting trials at Hogwarts then Lily?' The three Potters,Rose,Hugo and Teddy were sitting in the Potters lounge discussing hogwarts,when the subject of school houses came up.

'S-sorting trials?' Lily asked as she looked at the five of them worriedly. Rose hid behind a book,frowning,while the boys nodded.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell her,' Albus said with mock concern. 'I'd hate to make her nervous.'

'No, tell me!' Lily begged.

'Oh, Lily, it's awful,' James said shaking his head with a dark look on his face. 'They make sure that you can do spells and stuff.'

'B-but," Lily said quietly. "I don't know any spells.'

'Dont listen to them Lily,there making it up.' Rose said from behind her book.

'Spoil sport! If you would have let us tell her she would have dome anything for us. She's so gullible.' Albus stuck his tounge out at Rose.

'Ugh,you just ruined it! We still could have tricked her if you had kept your big mouth shut!' James elbowed Albus in the stomach.

Teddy laughed at the little scene.

'Don't worry Lils. All they do it put a talking hat on your head and BAM! You know your house.' He ruffled her hair affectionately, 'now go tell Ginny about your brothers and I'm sure you will get cookie.' he smiled as Lily raced off calling for her mum.

'I swear to God that you purposely do this every year!' Ginny snapped at James as she glanced at her watch. It was nearly eleven and they had just arrived at King's Cross. James shot his mother a look as he picked up the pace and pushed through the barrier ahead of her. Lily had already begun loading her trunk on the train, struggling to get the heavy trunk in place. A person swooped down and hoisted her trunk. Lily looked up to see Scorpious and thanked him before Albus swooped forward and pulled his best mate away.

She went to say goodbye but her mother gathered her up in a bone crushing hug.

'I can't believe my baby's going off to Hogwarts,' Ginny said kissing her cheek.

'Mum, please,' Lily whined as she struggled.

'Let me hold you one more minute, Lily,' Ginny begged. 'I won't see you again until Christmas.'

She finally let go of Lily and turned to face James,Albus and Scorpious.

'Now, I want you two to keep an eye on Lily," Ginny said quickly as the clock chimed eleven. 'She's your baby sister and you need to keep an eye out for her. Well you're not her brother Scorpious but you can keep an eye on her too. Do not tease her too much and try to be nice, ok?'

'Yes Mum," the three said.

Lily endured on final kiss from her mother, a hug from her aunt and uncle, and yet another last kiss from her mother before Lily was allowed to sprint to the train as it begun to roll away. Lily sought out her brothers and cousins, squeezing into their compartment. Lily felt claustrophobic after a while and decided to wander around a bit.

She found a empty compartment and sat down to write the past few days events in her diary making sure to note about Scorpious and his good looks.


	2. Seceret Scorpious

Lily sat on the wobbly three legged stool and bit her lip as the sorting hat was placed on her firery, red head. A small voice in her ear startled her and she nearly fell off the chair.

'humm..' said the voice, 'I see intelligence and thirst to prove yourself...a lot of loyalty too. Bravery but patience and little weakness.'

'Really,I have all those qualities?!' Lily thought.

'oh yes,so I place to in GRYFFINDOR!' he hat roared.

Lily took the hat off and skipped to the gryffindor table,sitting in between her brothers and Scorpious watching Lola Pritchett get sorted,waiting egerly for Hugo to be sorted.

'Springfield,Jenny. Hufflepuff!'

Lily got on her knees to try and see over Scorpious head.

'Taylor,Ben. Gryffindor!'

Lily moved hanging off the bench with one hand on the table the other of Scorpious. She would have a clear view of Hugo now.

'Turk,Cory. Slytherin!'

'Come on!' Lily moamed.

'Weasley,Hugo,' The teacher called out. 'Ravenclaw!'

'What?!' Lily yelled and lost her grip and fell onto the stone floor. 'What?!' she yelled again,standing up and staring at Hugo. 'You're a Weasley!'

'Well done captain obvious.' Albus muttered under his breath.

'All the Potter's and Weasley's go into gryffindor!' she shouted.

'MISS POTTER! Sit down straight away unless you want detention!' The teacher barked.

'Lily sat down again leaning on the table thinking about how lonley she was going to be now he was in Ravenclaw.

'Maybe that's a bit selfish.' she sighed.

Lily tried to catch up with Hugo on the way out,but a swarm of Ravenclaws and hufflepuff blocked her and she sighed in misery.

'Don't be sad,' A deep voice startled her. 'I have something to show you.'

Lily turned to see Scorpious and immediately smiled,feeling better already. 'What?!' she asked excitedly. Scorpious pulled her away from the crowds and led her to the gryffindor boys dorm.

'Am I allowed in here?' Lily asked nervously sitting on the end of a bed.

'Ofcorse you are, you would have been thrown down the stairs by a 6th year by now if you weren't. Besides I can protect you if someone blames you for being here.' Scorpious smiled vaguely and pulled his robe and tie off,leaving them abandoned on the bed.

'So why did you want me?' Lily pulled her robe off too. It was very hot in the small room and she was already blushing from the heat.

'Happy Birthday Lily!' Scorpious yelled handing her a carefully wrapped gold present and tied with green ribbon.

Lily cocked her eyebrow suspiciously and pulled the paper off to reveal a little silver box. Inside lay a Small gold heart-shaped locket encrusted with one tiny sapphire. Lily was shocked for words, Scorpious had only met her at the start of the summer holidays and he got her this! Sure they were good friends but a summer together couldn't make him like her enough to give her this.

'Scorp! I dont know what to say!' she sighed jumping up and giving him a hug. He laughed lightly and hugged her back,giving her a small kiss on the forehead without her even realising.

'Here let me put it on for you.' Scorpious put the locket round her neck and tied the emerald ribbon in her hair.

'Just perfect.' Lily whispered fingering the locket,feeling it's smooth surface and it's lovely shape.

'oh,' she smiled 'I just remembered. Sapphire is my birthstone. That's why you choose it.'

'Lily,' Scorpious asked quietly, looking worried. 'Do you like it?'

'I love it Scorp! Thank you'. Lily grabbed her robe and looked a Scorpious glowing face. 'I should go now.'

'Wait,I have another present for you.' He grabbed a large box with holes in the lid and a meowing noise coming from within.

'Scorpious! You didn't!' Lily gasped dropping her robe and pulling the lid of the box. A pure white kitten with a red bow round it's neck meowed softly and pawed her hair.

'Hey Scorpious,' Lily began but stopped suddenly as she saw Scorpious in just his trousers folding the rest of his school uniform.

'What?' he said.

Lily had seen her dad and her brothers topless, lying in the garden sunbathing in the summer but this was Scorpious! Her brothers best friend! The boy she had a crush on!Standing topless in the same room as her!

'What?' he repeated turning round to look at her.

'oh nothing...Bye!' she shouted grabbing her cat and fleeing down the stairs,bright red.

'Wait! Lily,your robe!' he called. He ran down the stairs to catch up with her into a full common room of all years. A few boys wolf wistled,most girls were giggled and David Crevey (Collin Crevey's son) clicked his wizarding camera away!

'Lily!' He called again but turned and dragged his feet upstairs although they were commading him to look for her. 'Next time,wear a top dude.' His new room mate sniggered and introduced himself.

'Ashley?' Lily asked her kitten. She was trying to decide what to call her new kitten but was getting nowhere. 'Ashley?' she asked the cat again and it hissed angrily.

'Just call it fluffy so we can gossip and leave it alone to sleep or whatever.' Alice Longbottom sighed in annoyance. Like her father she wasn't big for brains but had a lot of determination and courage. She was also impatient like her mum,Hannah Abbott.

'I would Alice, but this cat is crazy! It won't let me go until I give it a name.' It was Lily's turn to sigh in annoyance.

'You have given it a name though.' Alice's muffled voice came from in the bathroom.

'Then why won't it leave me alone if I have already gi...hold on, I didn't give it a name. It didn't like Ashley.'

'Sure you did,it's fluffy.' said Alice.

'Alice,give up with the fluffy! Besides,I have a name for it.' Lily lightly laughed as the cat perked up when she heard she was getting a name. 'Sapphire. Sapphire like my birthstone and sapphire blue like her eyes.' Lily sighed in satisfaction as the cat purred and curled up in a tight ball on the end of her bed. She began to unpack putting several worn out jeans and green Weasley jumpers embroidered with a L in her draws along with her diary hidden amongest them. Alice tutted loudly.

'One day I with get you in a dress!' She said her determination showing.

'I don't think so.' Lily said in a single song voice while hanging up her uniform. 'oh no! I left my robe in Scorpious room!'

Lily bit her lip anxiously. 'I can't go and fetch it after..after..I'll just borrow Rose's. She's sure to have a spare.'

'Why can't you fetch the other one from Scorpious?' Alice asked reading a muggle teen magazine,sitting cross legged on her bed.

'because I saw him topless!' Lily said for the forth time,exasperated. 'So I'm too embarrassed!'

'Just 'cos you like him.' Alice sang smirking.

Lily rubbed her hands together and shivered.

'Why didn't I bring my gloves?' she thought cursing herself for not doing so. For September it was really cold and not wearing a scarf,hat or gloves was a big mistake if you were watching a two hour Quidditch tryout. The week had passed and all lessons had been successful,especially potions, but she still didn't have her robe back. She watched Cory Turk and Albus try out for beaters when a scarf suddenly fell over her shoulders.

'I thought you looked cold...' a deep familiar voice muttered in her ear but when she turned around nobody was there. 'Lilypad! Lily!' the same soothing voice called and she saw Scorpious waving from a broom,the scarf that was wrapped around him when he was just standing on the field a minute ago, disappeared from his shoulders.

Lily sat down at the gryffindor table at lunch smiling happily.

'You got on the team then?' she asked her brothers.

'yep! Me a chaser and James a seeker like dad.' Albus said loading food onto his plate.

'How about you scorp?'

'Huh? Oh,beater. Lily,you're smart,can u figure this out?'. Scorpious asked pensively. 'Why could I smell clean cotton,cut grass,fresh parchment,cherry and vanilla in the Amortentia today?'

Lily blushed deeply and hid her face from Scorpious.

'erm...do you have any spare parchment? So I can figure it out.' she said quickly pulling her spare quill out of her bag that was tucked inside her diary.

Scorpious handed a small price of parchment to her his eyebrows knitted in a frown of confusion. Lily scribbled a quick note and fled from the great hall.

All the note said was MEET ME OUTSIDE THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT. ASAP.

Albus slipped up the stairs, silently staking Scorpious watching his shadows and footsteps,his every move. He saw him catch up with Lily and sunk into the shaddows watching them closely.

'I wanted to meet here 'cos I knew it would be deserted.' Lily whispered pulling Scorpious to sit by the window. Albus leaned closer to hear better.

'So first, the clean cotton,I always smell of clean clothes and so does my house 'cos my mum always has clean washing hung up in the garden in the summer. The cut grass,easy peasy because I smelt of cut grass in our summer together. The fresh parchment, I was helping you find other your muggle sturdiest homework over the summer so there was lots of great parchment. Vanilla is my favourite perfume and I wear it all the time.' Lily took a deep breath and looked up from her hands.

'Scorp?' she asked 'wasn't there another one?'

'Yea but I already know what it means.' he leaned forward staring into her gorgeous green eyes. 'Cherry, your cherry lipbalm' he smiled lightly. Albus's mind went numb with shock the summer flashing before his eyes. So much time His best friend and baby sister had spent together. Suddenly something clicked and his anger rose to boiling point.

'DONT YOU DARE! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!' he roared so loud that even the people in the paintings were cowering not just Scorpious. Lily jumped up like a spark of electricity had hit her.

'WERE YOU SPYING ON US!? She screamed in rage. How dare you! You should be in Slytherin like that blasted sorting hat though. You are such a jerk and a idiot-' but she didn't get to finish her sentence as a jet of red light hit her in the chest.

'Are you mental?! She's your sister!' It was Scorpious time to scream. 'How could you?' he asked weakly. Albus ran down the corridor in shock and Scorpious ran to Lily's unconscious body and began sobbing,willing her to wake up.


End file.
